Historias De Las Hadas
by Lector Shenlong
Summary: Drabble 2: Un estruendo se escuchó, un estruendo que nublo mi mente y apago mi llanto, ni si quiera me dio tiempo de llorar a mi maestra. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.
1. Chapter 1: Makarov

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: La Arena de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

Palabras: 282.

Emoción: Optimismo

Situación: Saga Tenroujima: Fairy Tail Unido

Personaje: Makarov.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mashima

Dedicado a: Aruquita y Cattiva Ragazza

Un drabble corto pero creo que expresa muy bien la situación.

* * *

El Futuro Que Veré

El gran dragón del apocalipsis, Acnologia, al que ni siquiera todo el poder del gremio pudo hacerle frente, se alza en el basto cielo cargando su poderoso rugido, parece que los juegos se han acabado y que está decidido a terminar esta batalla de una vez por todas.

─ ¡Todo el que pueda usar magia defensiva que la use! ─ Erza grita, dirigiendo a los muchachos para aguantar el ataque, concentrar nuestro poder mágico en Freed y Levy es lo que nos ordena, Natsu nos da animos, no debemos rendirnos.

Siento las lágrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, no por miedo o tristeza, si no de orgullo al ver que mis hijos no se rinden ante la adversidad.

Sé que la caballera algún día ocupara mi puesto, la lluvia derretirá el hielo, la tormenta se calmara, las doncellas podrán reír en paz, el dragón encontrara lo que perdió, las estrellas brillaran en el firmamento, el hada vera al hombre como igual, las letras verán un nuevo día, el metal se ablandara y el viento crecerá, sé que ese será el futuro que veré.

Por saber eso estoy seguro que nuestras historias no acabaran aquí, al darle mi mano a Laxus sonrió lloroso, volveremos a nuestro gremio.

Cuando todos juntamos nuestras manos y concentramos nuestra magia en Freed y Levy puedo sonreír, sé que mis niños podrán vivir.

─ ¡Vamos a luchar! ¡Y vamos a vencer! ─ Grite con fuerza y ánimo a mis hijos ─ ¡Porque nosotros tenemos un hogar al que volver! ¡Nosotros volveremos a… ─ Y todos a una sola voz gritamos ─ ¡Fairy Tail!

La gran luz del rugido de Acnologia me ciega, mientras siento su poder acercándose sonrió, vamos a superarlo y veremos un feliz futuro.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer esta corta historia :)


	2. Chapter 2: Gray

"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos"

Y ahora vamos con un What If? Espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mashima

Palabras: 705

* * *

La Oportunidad Que Te Doy

─Deliora… Yo no pude hacer nada ─ Lagrimas de frustración recorrían mis mejillas, la ciudad en ruinas y Lyon inconsciente eran prueba de mi fracaso para detener a esa bestia.

Ur me daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar hacia el monstruo, el leve "tac" que hacia al caminar con su pierna de hielo me pesaba en el corazón, soy un mal alumno.

─ Ur, ¿Por qué viniste?

─ Una vieja amiga me dijo que debía empezar a pensar en mi felicidad ─ Con una cálida sonrisa volteo a verme ─ ¿Pero sabes algo Gray? Yo no recuerdo nunca haber sido infeliz ─ Sus ojos me daban calor, sus ojos quitaban mis preocupaciones ─ Viéndolos crecer a ustedes cada día era una aventura.

Sin mirarme y caminando entre ruinas, mi maestra iba directo a Deliora.

─ Ustedes me hicieron muy feliz.

Cruzo sus brazos como una equis y un gran poder mágico comenzaba a emanar de su interior.

─ ¡Congelamiento Eterno: Iced Shell! ─ Ur grito descruzando sus brazos y poniéndolos hacia atrás, su poder era increíble y varios círculos mágicos gigantes rodearon a Deliora, él parecía comenzar a cargar un ataque.

Poco a poco Deliora se congelaba y el cuerpo de Ur comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

─ ¡Ur! ¡Tú cuerpo!

─ Esta es una magia que destruye tu cuerpo Gray, espero que nunca tengas que usarla ─ Mi maestra me hablo con calma, como siempre había hecho, sin una pizca de temor en su alma aunque su cuerpo comenzara a romperse. ─ Gray tengo un favor que pedirte, por favor dile a Lyon que morí.

─ ¡Ur! ¡Detente por favor! ¡Hare lo que sea que digas! ─ Mis gritos de desesperación estaban acompañados de mi llanto.

─ Conozcan el mundo y no estén tristes por mí, yo viviré eternamente en el hielo ─ Su sonrisa fue lo último que vi antes de que desapareciera.

─ ¡Ur! ─ Caí al piso llorando y golpee el piso con mis puños, si no hubiese venido aquí Ur seguiría con vida.

Un estruendo se escuchó, un estruendo que nublo mi mente y apago mi llanto, ni si quiera me dio tiempo de llorar a mi maestra.

Levante la vista con temor, el ataque que Deliora había estado preparando había quebrado el hielo desde dentro, había quebrado a Ur.

Me puse de pie viendo con horror como mi maestra era quebrada por el monstruo que me arrebato a mi familia.

Con un fuerte grito termino de destrozar su prisión y soltó un rugido… un rugido que me sonó como una risa.

Tristeza, desesperación, miedo, todos se aglomeraban dentro de mí, Deliora era libre otra vez y ahora Ur no estaba para pararlo.

Trague fuerte y vi a Lyon inconsciente escondido entre unas ruinas, suspire y dirigí mi mirada a Deliora, parece que no se había olvidado de mi… hasta parecía contento mientras se acercaba.

─ Hace mucho tiempo Ur me dijo que viviera sin arrepentirme ─ Sonreí y con mis manos temblorosas me limpie las lágrimas, no era el tiempo para llorar ─ Y esta es la única forma de hacerlo.

Corrí, alejándome lo más que podía del lugar donde estaba Lyon.

─ ¡Ice Make! ─ Grite con todo mi poder y con toda mi fuerza, es hora de demostrar lo que el alumno de Ur podía hacer.

* * *

─ ¿Dónde estoy? ─ Lyon se estaba despertando, parecía confundido ─ ¡Ur! ¡Gray! ¡ ¿Dónde están?!

─ _Menudas horas de levantarse ─_ Ur murmuro cruzando los brazos ─ _Como empiezo a hacer falta ─_ La vi sonreír nostálgica.

─ _El tonto siempre fue de dormir mucho ─_ Sonreí triste viéndolo buscarnos ─ _¿Crees que vaya a estar bien?_

─ _Estoy segura que primero nos llorara y luego buscara hacerse fuerte para vengarnos… Espero que se una a un gremio y que estos puedan encaminarlo, tal vez Lamia Scale o Fairy Tail._

A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos y llantos de Lyon, creo que acaba de encontrarme.

─ _Vámonos Gray, es hora de que conozcas el mundo ─_ Ur me revolvió el pelo ─ _Aún falta mucho para que se reúna con nosotros._

Ur comenzó a caminar y yo volteo a ver a Lyon, espero que aproveche la oportunidad que le di.

* * *

Y así terminamos el fic, muchas gracias por haber leído este corto Drabble, dudo pasar de esta ronda, pero me alegra haber competido.

Este What If? Explora que hubiese pasado si el Iced Shell hubiese fallado.

Mucha suerte a Lady y Nina, mis rivales y amigas (eso creo)

Nos leemos :)


End file.
